Locked In
by Fanfictionaddict1
Summary: Alex is trapped in a cell when a stranger is locked in with him. This man looks really familiar for some reason. Who could it be?  Hint: it's a K-unit member because I only read stories with K-unit  Will be turned into a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Locked In**

**Alex is trapped in a cell when a stranger is locked in with him. This man looks really familiar for some reason. Who could it be? (Hint: it's a K-unit member because I only read stories with K-unit)**

"Get the HELL off me!" Alex heard some one yell outside of his cell. This is not a training exercise in the SAS (Though Alex hoped that it was), he was in SCORPIA headquarters in a small, dark, cold cell. He was asked to save a little girl that was taken by _them_. He got the girl out but was caught at the last second. He now sat there, bloody, holding his right arm that was cut open multiple times (The other was not harmed, probably saved for another torture session). He didn't even want to look down at his torso, it hurt so bad. But the last thing was the worst of all was his face. He had a black eye but that was only half of it. On his cheek was a carved in scorpion. The tale was close to his right eye and the head went all the way to his neck.

Alex heard a scuffle outside and then the door was opened with a loud _Creak._ Someone was ruffly pushed inside. The man stumbled and was about to fall, but Alex got up (trying not to groan in pain because of his torso) and caught him. He helped him sit on the floor.

"Here, a new playmate, Rider. Maybe we won't kill this one so quickly." The man smiled. He had a scar going down his right eye, and always leaned on his left side. His face was to face of evil to Alex. The one who tortured him hours on end. Alex grimace when he remember what happened to the last person who was put with him. The man demanded why a kid was here, so Alex told him everything. But when he was done, he was shot right in the head. He died instantly.

Alex shrugged mockingly, "Maybe if you stop killing them, you wouldn't have to bring more."

The man snarled. "I'll get you, Rider." And with that the man shut the door, a little harder than necessary.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alex asked the stranger, helping him sit on the tiny bed thinking that he was hurt. The men growled and then grumbled out a "No." Alex looked at the man. He was wearing a military uniform and somehow looked strangely familiar. He had a black eye and a small cut on his forehead that was bleeding a little. Alex felt uneasy when he saw him. He really did look familiar.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Alex asked.

The man didn't look up at him. He was trying to hide his expression. "I'm fine." Alex looked unsure but he moved away and went back into his dark corner and closed his eyes. This was the only place he felt safe in a small dark cell. Cell. The very word sent shivers down Alex side. He was defeated and he knew it. No gadgets. No one to come and save him. No one.

Both men said nothing, the stranger was still trying to hide his expression and Alex just sat there with a blank face, praying that no one would come for him for one of his 'sessions.' He got one everyday (and his been here for ten days) and he really, really didn't want this guy to see him when he came back. It usually involved him being unconscious.

Finally the other man looked up. He scanned the room for something then looked at Alex. His eyes widened in surprise. "How old are you?" He suddenly blurted out.

Alex opened his eyes and looked at the man's face. Still thinking that he looked familiar he answered, "16. Why?" The man swore under his breath. "Your the freaking agent I have to save! A 16 year old kid!" The man looked beyond pissed. Alex snorted. "Your the man who has to save me! Great job!" Alex then gave him two thumbs up and a mock smile.

The man look shocked which later turned to a little embarrassment. "Sorry. I guess it just wasn't my day." Alex could tell the man was uncomfortable. He noticed that he was the type of guy to never say sorry. What SAS solider did?

"It's ok." There was nothing left to say. There was a moment of awkward silence then finally the man blurted out yet again, "What happened to your face, kid?"

"Alex."

"What?"

"My name. It's Alex. What's yours?" Alex asked, trying to change the subject without him noticing. Luckily it worked. "Why?" The man looked suspicious.

"I don't know. Where stuck in a cell, have nothing to do, and if you call me kid one more time I'll snap you neck." Alex said with all seriousness.

The man's eyebrows rose. He shook his head will saying "Daniel."

"Nice to meet you. I would of hoped to see you in a lighter situation but, as you can see, I might not make it out alive." Alex said, words dripping with sarcasm . Daniel didn't really know what to do. He stared at Alex for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"I like you, Alex. You got spunk." He said in between laughter. Alex smiled to. "Spunk. I've been called many things. Never spunky." Finally Daniel stopped laughing. He was still smiling when he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I can't really tell you that. I don't really know myself." He lied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it was suppose to be a rescue mission. That part kind of fail as you can see." Alex raised his eyebrows. "I was suppose to go in with my unit from the SAS but we got split up. My teammates got away, I wasn't so lucky."

Another round of silence. Then something came to Alex's mind. "What you unit are you in?"

"What does it matter?"

Alex shrugged. "Just curious. And please don't give me the speech, 'curiosity killed the cat.' I heard that way to many time."

The man smiled again. "K-unit."

Alex froze. K-unit? The K-unit. As in the K-unit he went to train with all those years ago? Could it be true? He saw Fox at least two years ago. Thinking back he thought back to all the people he knew at Brecon Beacons. Snake? No he was Scottish. Eagle? No way. There was only one person left.

"Wolf. It had to be Wolf." He muttered.

"What?" Daniel went deathly pale. How does he know my code name!

"Hullo, Wolf. You're still called Wolf right?" Alex was dreading every second of this. Why did he mutter his name? He wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"How do you know my code name?" He asked.

"Well considering I was in your unit, its kind of hard to forget."

Then Wolf's brain clicked. His mouth fell open and he looked like a fish out of water. Alex snickered at his expression. "Jeez, Wolf. I don't even do that! Close you mouth already!"

Wolf snapped his jaw shut and started to yell angrily. "What the HELL are you doing here, Cub! I thought that mission was a one-time thing!"

"Jesus, Wolf! Lower the volume, would ya! And did you really think that was a one time thing? I mean come one, when a _teenager _snowboards down a dangerous mountain and survives, you would be an idiot not to use him again!"

Wolf looked directly into Alex's eyes, trying to detect any lies. "How many mission have you gone on when you were 14?" He asked, outraged.

"12. And 28 followed after." Alex said.

Wolf was first in shock. Then in turned into angry. Then back to shock. "Easy there, Wolf. Take deep breaths." And just like the old Wolf, he sent Alex a death glare. It didn't scare Alex in the least. It actually made him laugh. "That's it! The famous Wolf glare! You've got to be kidding me! God, that's hilarious!"

Wolf was almost passed the breaking point. Almost. He was about to yell at the teen but Alex put his hand up in a quiet gesture and his face morphed into a emotionless robot.

He got up, walked to the door (which had no door handle, only a lock), and took something out of his pocket. He went to the lock on the door and wiggled it around. There was a minute of silence then the door swung open.

Alex turned around and held up a bobby pin, smiling like an idiot. "Come on." He whispered. "Let's get out of here."

**So what do you think. I know I haven't done anything in a while but I think it was time. I had massive writer's block on everything I written. EVERYTHING! It was insane. This is going to be a two shot because I can't write anymore tonight. My writer's block won't permit it. I will update in a weeks amount of time if I get 18 reviews. If not then I will about in about two or three weeks. I am begging you on reviewing! I really need reviews for this. PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much it means to me that that many people reviewed! THANK YOU! I feel kind of bad that no one realized why Alex escape at that moment. It was a brain puzzler. Anyway, here is where you're going to find out... read on!**

"How the hell did you do that?" Wolf asked in a sort of yelled but whispered at the same time. Alex gave him the 'really' look.

"Well you see I put a bobby pin in the door and turn it to the right-"

"Enough with the sarcastic remarks. Why did you wait so long?" Alex shook his head in disappointment. Are all SAS soldiers this stupid.

"If we survive then I'll tell you, but for now get out of the freaking room!" Alex order.

Wolf looked skeptical. "How are you going to fight if your already hurt." Wolf asked.

Alex only gave him a mysterious grin and said, "I think I'll manage. Besides, pain is just a message." Before Wolf had time to question the teenager, said teenager walked off.

His eyebrow went up but he did follow Alex. The building was laid out like a maze. Every turn lead to another turn which lead to another turn. Luckily Wolf studied the whole building. Alex silently gestured to Wolf to lead the way. Wolf nodded then turned left, eyes looking left and right to make sure there were no guards. When he got to the fifth turn there was a door to the outside. Two armed guards were there.

Wolf and Alex looked at each other. Alex mouthed "Ready?" Wolf nodded, to a deep breath, and charged at the guard. Alex made sure to kick the gun of the guards hands first. He then did a swift round house kick to the mans stomach. Unfortunately, the man saw it coming a blocked.

Wolf was having the same problem. The man was equally matched. Finally Wolf saw an advantage. One of the guns landed a least a foot away from where he was. He ducked a kick at his stomach then ran for it. The man didn't see it coming. Wolf grabbed the gun and shot the man in the right arm. The man screamed fell to the ground. Wolf was about to fire a shoot at the other guard when he saw that the man was knocked out.

"You really scare me." Wolf said seriously.

Alex just smiled at pushed open the door. It was like hell on earth. Guns were firing, man were fighting, blood was everywhere. There must have been at least 300 men outside, most of them SAS. Wolf and Alex didn't know what to do. Wolf then suddenly realized why Alex escaped at this moment. He knew that if a SAS solider was taken the SAS wouldn't stop until the man was retrieved. The members of your unit wouldn't let it happen. Alex must have realized that with a war going on out here that there would be a minimum of guards inside the building.

Wolf didn't have the chance to think about it anymore. Alex pushed Wolf to the ground. One second later there was a gun shot and a bullet was fired right were Wolf's head was.

Wolf didn't get a chance to say thank you. The man was about to fire again when he was shoot in the leg. Alex looked to see who it was. It was Fox! Fox's face was streaked with dirt and blood and he must have been shot in the leg because he was limping.

"Fox!" Wolf yelled. Fox eyes went wide when it noticed that Alex was with him. Fox didn't have a chance to yell back. Someone fired at him and he had to take cover to avoid getting hit. Alex grabbed a gun from a dead SCORPIA agent and gave one to Wolf. Wolf nodded in thanks and they both ran into the war with fierce determination.

Alex and Wolf always stayed together. Both of them felt safer when they knew they had someone to cover them. Both of them didn't shoot to kill, even though SCORPIA deserved it, Alex refused to kill anyone. Wolf heard Alex scream. He turned around to see Alex holding his left hand, which was bleeding badly from a bullet. 

Wolf swore. He was about to help Alex when Alex yelled out, "Don't. I don't need help. I'll be fine." Wolf didn't believe it for a second. He was about to forced Alex to go to one of the medic vans that were set up outside of the headquarters but he didn't have a chance. About 50 new soldiers came running out lead by Alex's torturer. Wolf peeked a glance at Alex. His eyes were staring at the man with such hatred that it made Wolf want to crawl into a hole and die and the stare wasn't even directed at him.

Alex was just about to raise his gun to the man when the torturer suddenly snapped his fingers and said something that Alex was unable to hear. The SCORPIA agents suddenly ceased fire and moved away from the SAS. The SAS stared confusingly at the other man. No one new what was going on.

Alex still had his gun aimed at the man. The man just smiled and clicked his fingers again. Alex saw moment from the top left and noticed a sniper was on top of the building, aiming at Alex.

Alex and Wolf both froze. If the bullet was fired it would first hit Wolf and, judging from the type of gun, hit Alex to.

The man yelled out, "All of you drop your guns and we won't shot them."

The SAS hesitated for a second before putting their guns down. None of them could let a teenager get shot. Wolf and Alex took a glance at each other. Both of them went went into a silent agreement. They both kept their gun up while Wolf ordered the other SAS men to pick up their guns.

The torturer smiled and raised his gun at Wolf. He fired. BANG! Alex cried out. He pushed Wolf out of the way and the bullet went into his left shoulder. Alex raised his gun at the man and shot. The man wasn't fast enough. He tied to get out of the way but the bullet, intended for his leg, instead went into his stomach. The man's eyes look surprised before he fell to the ground., dead.

Alex didn't have enough strength left. He fell to the ground too. Wolf caught him. All hell broke out again. Fox was smart enough to remember the sniper. BANG! The loudest gun shot was heard. Fox's shot went right into the man's head. He fell to the ground below.

After what felt like hours, only 10 SCORPIA agents survived and were brought into questioning. Wolf didn't care though. He was too busy trying to find out what was hurting Alex. He applied pressure to the wound on his shoulder and his hand. He also looked for any other injuries. He then saw it, red was staining his shirt. A lot of it.

Not caring about embarrassment right now, Wolf tore off Alex shirt. There it was, a knife wound. How didn't Wolf notice it before? Wolf swore. Alex was only half awake. His vision was slowly fading.

"Come on, Alex. Stay awake." Wolf looked around for a medic, anyone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fox limping over with a medic who was running.

Wolf didn't know what to do. He knew there was nothing to do, the wound was to deep. When the medic arrived he took on look at Alex and didn't do anything. I knew it. Alex was going to die no matter what he did.

"Aren't you going to do something! There has to be something you could do for him!" Wolf shouted at the man. He refused to believe that a teenager could just die.

The man just shook his head. Deep down Wolf knew it to. Alex was dead, he was probably dieing when he went into this war.

"Come Alex! Please, God no!"

Alex opened his eyes for a brief moment, whispered "Goodbye." And closed his eyes for the last time. Wolf couldn't believe it. No way. No way in hell. He check for a pulse. Nothing. Not even a little one. Alex was dead and there was nothing anyone could do.

Eagle and Snake must have sneaked up behind Wolf because when he turned around they were there. All staring at the body of the young teenage spy. No one could move, speak. All of the soldiers had a moment of silence. Alex died saving Wolf. Now Wolf was going to live on for Alex.

In heaven Alex Rider smiled. He was finally free. He was finally with his parents and he knew Wolf would always be there for others just like Alex was.

**I bet none of you saw that coming. But what was the chance of Alex living. I knew everyone wants a happy ending for Alex but I found this appropriate. Besides, Alex is finally with Ian and his parents. That is a happy/sad ending. It was deep and emotional. And I always imagined Alex dieing by saving someone. **

**Ok so I was working on being a better author. How did I do? _Please tell me._ This is a lot different then what I usually do. THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! **

**IF I GET ANTHER 18 ABOUT MY WIRTING (Even if it is bad. But please try to be a little kind. I take bad comments really bad.) I WILL CREATE ANOTHER ALEX RIDER ONE SHOT WITH A K-UNIT character! **


End file.
